Stay Jade
by KatnissCullen-Cade
Summary: Just an Idea that i had to write down. Please read 1st chapter. I thought it would be interesting if there was a girl greaser :) Not really certain what genres this will become. Or rating.


This Story will probably suck. It takes place when Ponyboy is still 13. I just had this idea for a story the other day and had to write it down. I thought it would be interesting if was a girl grreaser in the story :) please read the first chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the plot of The Outsiders.**

**Ponyboy**

It was one of those breezy spring evenings in April. The gang and I were heading back to my house after playing football for hours. A few blocks from my house we saw an empty red mustangs parked on the side of the road. We all knew that there was some greaser nearby getting jumped. Usally when a greaser is getting jumped, and he ain't part of your gang, you just stay out of the way.

Suddenly, the guys and I heard a call for help. And It sounded like a girl. We were a little confused only because girl greasers don't get jumped often, and even when some no good Soc is indeacent enough to jump a girl, they aren't as violent. Because it's a girl and all. And even if they are a girl, they can still take care of themselves, they're tough. And they'll go off on anyone who tells them otherwise. So it was after the second high-pitched call for help, followed by scream, that we knew something was up.

Soda was the first one to act. He started sprinting toward the ally the screams and calls for help were comming from. Followed by Steve, Two-Bit, Johnny, then Darry. I was too confused to know what was going on, so I was left with Dally.

"What the hell are they doing?" muttered Dally as he took off ater him, followed by me.

We got there right after everyone else did. I coldnt really see but I could se that there were about four or five Socs cornering a girl. Her jacket, t-shirt, and shoes were on the ground and it looked like they were trying to do more. Because she was still in a tank top and jeans, I was confused for a few seconds then suddenly realized what was happening. The girl was looking at us with terrified eyes and red cheeks. She couldn't be any older than me, but she couldn't be much younger either. The Socs didn't see us until Steve stepped foward.

"What do you think you're doing?" He shouted.

The biggest Soc turned around.

"Hey, move along grease, this one's ours"

Then the guys started attacking the Socs. After a few minutes of cursing, threatening, and violence the Socs finially gave in and left.

Then I stepped foward to watch what was going to happen. Darry cautiously stepped over to the girl, now huddled in a ball, in the corner. He sat down indian style about a foot away from her as everyone stayed about four feet away. I started to hear the quiet sobs of the girl as she looked up at Darry and the rest of us. Darry held out his hands and the girl slowly climbed into his lap as he was trying to comfort her. I'd never really seen him act like this before, but I've seen guys act diffrently around girls. Especially when they are injured or scared.

It was so quiet we could hear Darry whisper to the girl.

"Where do you live?" He asked in a hushed, worried tone.

"A few alleys down." She whispered.

We all looked at each other, confused.

"Well, where are your parents?" Soda asked.

"Dead." She whispered

"Well do you have siblings?" Asked Two-bit.

That seemed to bring another short round of sobs through her.

"I... had to... give them away." She answered.

I had a feeling that these questions were upsetting her even more after what just happened. So I decided to change on to a less touchy subject.

"What's your name?"I asked.

"Jadelyn, but everyone calls me Jade." She replied.

We all stood there quiety for a few minute trying to figure out what we were going to to about this as Dally stroked Jade's hair, trying to calm her down and she quickly fell asleep.

"What are we going to do?" Asked Two-bit quietly, avoiding waking her up.

"What do you mean what are we going to do? Why don't we just leave her here?" Suggested Dally, frusterated.

Surprisingly, Johnny is the one to speak up now.

"We can't just leave her here man, she'll starve to death, or get jumped again or somethin'." He said, knowing he was the only one who could convince Dally.

"Ya, she's obvously going through somethin' time right now. And if she's alone, that makes me feel worse about leavin' her." Added Steve.

"Here, how about we just take 'er back to our place and let her sleep on the couch? Then we'll sort things out from there. We've decided we can't leave her here, and instead of standing around in an alley descussing this, why not go home and do it?" Said Sodapop.

"Good idea, kid," said Darry, "someone grab her stuff and someone else go check the next few alleys for stuff that might be hers."

Darry stood up as I grabbed her jacket, t-shirt, and shoes. Two-bit ran ahead to check the alleys.

"Golly," I whispered to Johnny on the way back, "what have we gotten ourselves into?"

"I don't know, man," Johnny shrugged, "but I like it."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean," Johnny explained, "somethin' different is finially happening."

/ /Thank you for reading! Please cut me some slack if another chapter doesn't come out for a while, I just had this idea one day and I needed to right it down. Also I know my writing skills completely suck, I'm 13 and I've never been good at writing. This will probably be my best chapter because i was planning this out for days and have no idea what should happen next. A new chapter might com faster if you guys help me by leaving suggestions. (I also realize thateveryone is at least a little OOC, ive read the book and seen the movie once. And I had no refrence to how any of them even act around a girl.


End file.
